Solos
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Esto es un fic de puras viñetas LEMON'S, no tiene nada que ver entre si y algunas son normales y otras yaoi las dos primeras son yaoi y la 2 es especial por que es por mi cumple años que la hice... dejejn review's
1. Default Chapter

ADVERTENCIA: yaoi LEMON estos seran lemons todos asi que si no te gustan no los leas y de una vez aviso no todo son yaoi. n_n  
  
shaman king no es mio u_u (quiero llorar) no se de quien es pero no es mio asi que no me demanden si? (aun que yo digo que ren es mio y horo tambien) pero eso lo digo ya u_u  
  
al fic... ----------------------------------  
  
SOLOS...  
  
La pencion azakura esta sola conmigo y con él, pero yo aqui muriendome de miedo de que estemos los dos solos, en la oscuridad...  
  
El aun cuarto de distacia...  
  
Ya es de noche, ya es hora de dormir, el fue al cuarto que esta en el cuarto de al lado...  
  
Oigo pasos, se que es el.  
  
Tengo miedo, miedo de lo que pueda pasar, de que pueda abrir mi boca y degar salir algo que no quiero.  
  
-.La luna esta hermoza, no?  
  
-.Mmm...-contesto con un nerviocismo que se que no puedo ocultar.-Si esta muy bella.  
  
Te asercas a mi que estoy sentado en el borde de la ventana.  
  
-.Ren sabes yo... yo-Entre la oscuridad del cuarto se distinge un color rojizo en tus mejillas.  
  
-.Sabes horo horo ahora que estamos solos, podriamos aser algo que eh estado pensando desde ase tiempo-Me dices con la mirada algo distinta, acaso es deseo?  
  
-.A... a si?... que?  
  
Tu ya estas parado frente a mi puedo sentir tu respirar en mi rostro, es que acaso estas tan serca de mi?  
  
-.Esto-Siento tus labios unirse a losa mios, me estas besando. Pasas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tu espalda es muy calida y ese camison para dormir es muy suave.  
  
-.Ren. que ases?-Como si no supieras idiota!!-Por que me besas?-Te logro preguntar safandome del beso, como es que pude aserlo?  
  
-Porque?... por que queria aserlo, queria sentir tus labios, quiero sentir que te puedo comer con un beso, y eso estoy asiendo y eso voy a aser-Me vuelbes a besar. Yo te respondo algo mas apacionada y tosco al aserlo -yo siempre tan tosco- abrazandote de nuevo ya que te abia soltado cuando se ronpio el primer beso, vuelbes a enrredar tus brazos en mi cuello.  
  
Sin darme cuenta ya estoy de pie y te estoy giando al futon.  
  
Entre besos y algo de gemidos -por parte mia- me desabotonas la camiza de la pijama -vendita hora se me ocurrio asulra hoy- yo ago lo mismo con la tuya.  
  
Paso a tu cuello mis labios el cual tiene ese aroma a rocio por la mañana que tanto me gusta, juego con tu cuello un rato sintiendo que tu respidracion se agita un poco mas. Ya estamos deasnudos de la cintura para arriva -solo falta la parte de abajo- te dejas caer en el futon, yo me agacho y empiezo a gatear asia ti figando mi mirada en lo que se comiensa a abultar entre tus piernas. Siento como tu cuerpoemana mas calor eso significa que te acabas de dar cuenta que te estoy viendo y te sonrrojaste.  
  
Me gusta verte asi siempre te soñe asi tan manso y fragil como no lo as sido jamas, eres algo que desde que te conoci supe que eras intoxicante, me embriaga tu olor a rocio, tu olor tan particular a hombre cuando estas transpirando despues de entrenar. Pensar en eso me ase enloqueser aun mas por ti.  
  
Te bajo el pantalon poco a poco hasta llegar a quitartelo completamente, eres hemozo.  
  
-.Dios!-Nunca crei que no usaras ropa interior.  
  
-que?-Tu cuerpo vuelve a calentarse mas-Ya me avias visto desnudo-Me reprochas con un tono rojiso en trus mejillas que me excitan aun mas.  
  
-.Si, pero no tan... excitado... y tampoco crei que estubieras tan bien dotado-Te digo en son de burla sabiendo que eso ahora si te puso como un tomate.  
  
-.Ya vez-Me dices con un tono algo arrogante que me encanta todo tu me encanta-Ven.  
  
Me jalas de los hombros para besarme como si fueras un canival, sentir tus labios fundirce con los mios me enloquese, nunca pense que un tao besara tan bien, tu sabor es como de frutas tropicales, es como kiwi y naranga china, ja, estoy probando algo chino yo que no me gusta la comida china.  
  
No se como ni cuando pero tu ya me bajaste la parte de abajo de la pijama, ahora si ya estamos iguales.  
  
Desiento por tu cuerpo poco a poco, primero por tu pecho entreteniendome en tus pezones asiendolos tan rigidos como me es pocible, bajando por enmedio de ellos hasta llegar a tu hombligo que me deleito en saborear, escucho gemidos que se que no son mios, estas gimiendo anta mi toque con eso solo logras que me ponga mas duro aun.  
  
Sigo el camino de tu bello casi nulo asia tu doresa que casi juraria es dolorosa.No puedo contenerme mas y sin pedir permiso siquiera empiezo a lamer y besart, sintiendote dentro de mi boca. Tus gemidos son mas fuertes aun y me asen perder nocion de que estoy asiendo exsactamente pero no por completo.  
  
-.Horo... Horo... mmm... mas, no pares...-Mi nombre en tu poca es la cosa mas erotica que eh escuchado, con eso me ases lamer mas rapido, bajar y suvir con mas intencidad siento que algo en mi ba a explotar, pero me contengo quiero que esto sea mutuo quiero que acabemos igual el primer raun.  
  
Y asi es por que en un momento te siento venir en mi boca algo salado, dulce y espeso la imbade algo que me gusta, yo te sigo casi enseguida mientras succiono y lamo mas fuerte tus gemidos son ya ahogados, tu respiracin agitada, tu cuerpo algo brillante por la transpiracion y tus labios semi abierto ya que te es dificil roponer tu ritmo de respiracion.  
  
Verte asi me excita mas empiezo a sentir el palpitar entre mis piernas otra vez.  
  
-.Eres hermozo-Te digo asiendote enrojeser otra vez quien ubiera creido que te sonrrojaras tan facil. Una sonrrisa se curba en mi rostro que con la oscuridad tu no distinges apesar de que tus ojos son como los de un gato que brillan en la oscuridad, tan dorados, tan brillantes, tan llenos de viva, ahora ya son asi.  
  
-.Quiero ser tuyo... quiero tenerte adentro-Eso hiso que el que estubiera como tomate fuera yo ahora estoy mas rojo que tu.  
  
-.Se... seguro?-Te pregunto algo dudoso  
  
-.Si  
  
Te beso y vueldo a bajar sigiendo mi camino anterios lamiendo, besando, succionando, mordiendo y asiendo todo lo que me es pocible aser en tu cuerpo tan blanco y puro como la leche -seguro mañana abran marcas- ago que me lamas uno de mis dedos luego el segundo y el tercero el ritmo con el que lo ases me altera por que lo ases ta condenadamente bien.  
  
Con esos dos dedos meto el primero enti sintiendo que te rebuelcas en el futon, pero no protestas con eso se que ahora ter imbad el placer y yano el dolor.Ahora es el segundo, tu te acostubras facilmente a la imbasion moviendote para aser ficcion con ellos y el tercero un poco mas y ya estas listo. unos minutos despues seso la imvacion, me apoyo en mis rodillas.  
  
antes de aser cualquier cosa te vuelvo a besar para que no me quedn dudas de que quieres esto tanto como yo.  
  
Me empiezo a sumergir en ti poco a poco, no quiero lastimar ese cuerpo tan fragil y tan fuerte a la vez, tus genidos de dolor se convierten en placer mientras escucho salir mi nombre perdido entre ellos. Tu estreches es muy confortable y dolorosa a la vez dejo escapar tu nombre de mis labios.  
  
Tus piernas me empujan mas asia ti, te empiezo a embestir nuestros gemidos se sincronisan sigiendo el ritmo de mis emvestidas, tu mano baja hasta tu virinilidad para seguir el ritomo yo poso una de mis manos para ayudarte, mientras que con la otra te also de las caderas para sentir que me undomas en ti.  
  
Siento que pronto voy a estallar en un macnifico orgasmo y tu me siges en el, los dos estallamos juntos, tu deramandote en mi mano y la tuya y yo dentro tuyo.  
  
Uno gritando el nombre del otro.  
  
Me tiro sobre ti besandote, sion salirme de ti siquiera, cierras tus ojos. Cuando muestras respiraciones ya tienen un ritmo normal me tiro al lado tuyo acarisiando uno de tus mechones negro azuledos abres tus ojos y me vez con esos ojos que con la luz de la luna se ben como dos gemas doradas ahora llenas de vida.  
  
-.Hay que dormir-Me dices despues de darme un tierno beso.  
  
-.Si-Me volteo dandote la espalda, siento como me rodeas en un abrazo y me susurras...  
  
-.Te amo  
  
-.Yo igual-Entonces nos quedamos dormidos tu acurrucado en mis brazos y emboelto en sabanas.  
  
TE AMO REN TAO. Te amo tanto.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
N/A: Si ya se muy meloso u_u pero me quedo lindo no? esto ya lo tenia pensado desde ase mucho pero no me decidia es el primero de muchos. juro que no solo abra yaoi si no que tambien are normalitos n_n y todos seran puro lemon asi me gustan o////o.  
  
Esto es una inspiracion de una cancion japo llamada evening shower de boogiepop phantom. ( no les entiendo pero bien que me inspiran u_u)  
  
Espero review's para que siga espero les guste.  
  
review's, review's.  
  
el siguiente capitulo sera un hao/anna o un yoh/anna o que tal un hao/yoh untedes que dicen? manden review para que decidan yo lo are total are de todos pero cual es el que quieren primero?.  
  
no olviden mandar review's. n_n  
  
sayonara...  
  
Aome-sama 


	2. Ser uno Algo

HOLA!!!!...  
  
FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS A MI, FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS A MI, FELIZ, FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS AOOMEE, FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS A MIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!...  
  
Si como le leen ya mero viene mi cumpleaños el 11 DE ABRIL ajajajaja XD y esto es mi regalo de mí para mi ajajajajaja XD. Espero y les guste es un... No se los diré ajajajajajaja XD pero les gustara... bueno eso creo u_u.  
  
Ya saben shaman king no me pertenece y ni se a quien ajajajaja XD pero no lo ago con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, es solo por que me encanta shaman king... y ADVIERTO!!! Es un YAOI y un LEMON no tiene nada que ver esta viñeta con la otra.  
  
Ahora si al fic.....  
  
---------------------------------  
  
*Solos*  
  
Viñeta dos:  
  
SER UNO... (ALGO...)  
  
Estaba caminando por todo el lugar, a oscuras, ase mucho que no podía dormir por las noches siempre que lo intentaba sentía que algo le faltaba a pesar que paresia que lo tenia todo, -Ese era el motivo de que durmiera tanto en el día- el lugar estaba algo frió, como no lo estaría un bosque al lado de un lago?...  
  
Todavía no sabia que es lo que le faltaba pero sabia que era algo, escucho pasos, quien podría ser? era muy noche y la aldea ya estaba a oscuras y era seguro que eran mas de media noche.  
  
-.Eres tu  
  
La figura que se le apareció enfrente suyo era igual a el, solo se le acerco y sintió su mirada algo rara, la sintió algo diferente, la sintió mas como la de el?.  
  
Que raro era eso... Hasta para el que nunca ha sido normal en toda su vida...  
  
-.Sabia que estabas aquí, lo sentí.-le dijo el otro contestando sus pensamientos, algo que le asombro.  
  
-.Es que no podía dormir, me imagino que tu tampoco.  
  
-.Si...  
  
La figura se le acerco poco a poco hasta que quedo tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.  
  
-.Sabes he estado sintiendo que algo me falta aun que ya se que es... Tu sabes que es lo que te falta?... Que no has podido dormir.-le susurro en el oído asiéndolo sentir un escalofrió muy satisfactorio.  
  
Algo le pasaba era seguro...  
  
-.No se que pueda ser, pero... - se detuvo al sentir que diría lo que tanto había ocultado por tanto tiempo en lo mas profundo de su ser, ya sabia que es lo que le asía falta, ya lo sabia pero no quería decirlo (huí pero que bonito ¬___¬) no quería admitirlo.  
  
-.Pero que?... Dilo.-Todavía no se alejaba de el mas chico de ellos dos, su interlocutor aun sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón de tanto que le latía al pobre, pero sabia que el estaba igual y sabia qué provocaba la excitación que le ocasionaba aquella persona con su misma imagen. Además si no por que lo encontró en medio del bosque y solo?.  
  
El otro no contesto, no se atrevía a decir lo que con cada minuto aparentaba ser cierto.  
  
Sin imaginárselo siquiera el recién llegado empezó a sentir que su hermano lo jalaba de la muñeca y juntaba sus labios con los de el asiéndolo sentir en las nubes, no lo pensó solo le correspondió y lo raro es que fue mas increíblemente rico sentir su lengua jugar con la suya propia. Se unieron en un beso, que raro era sentir a ese ser tan complaciente, tan, tan deseando ser amado?. Se podría decir que eso era...  
  
Quería que el otro sintiera lo mismo que el, que estuviera seguro de lo que sentía su otra mitad la que tanto le asía sentir ese algo que todavía no savia que era.  
  
Lo abrazo asiéndolo acercar sus cuerpos, lo sintió templar entre sus brazos y dentro de su boca, sabia que tenían que separarse no por ser shaman significa que no necesitara respirar, se separaron, solo para sentir la respiración de ambos agitada.  
  
-No que no sabias que te asía falta?.-le pregunto con una de sus tantas sonrisas traviesas que le encantan a su hermano menor.  
  
-.No lo sabia, Hao.-contesto solo para sentir como ahora era a el al que le robaban un beso que correspondió de inmediato, jugando los dos con sus lenguas, enredó sus brazos al rededor de el cuello del otro, este lo atrajo de nuevo y lo jalo asía el sintiendo aquella suave piel entre sus manos.  
  
Se dejo llevar por sus emociones, eso era seguro, empezó a sentir como unas manos tibias lo recorrían por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como su piel se estremecía con cada caricia y cada beso que ya no era solo en su boca si no también en su cuello, hombros, pecho y todo lo que su otro yo pudiera besar, morder y lamer.  
  
-.Ah, Hao.- Dejo escapar un gemido casi inaudible, esto provoco que el nombrado tuviera un calor mas fuerte entre sus piernas asiéndolo sonrojarse -algo raro en el- (kawaii Hao sonrojado ^__^) con su nombre entre los labios de su gemelo, lo volvió a besar con tanta pasión que casi pudo sentir la sangre en los labios de aquel ser que tanto deseaba y el que tanto le asía falta.  
  
-.Eres mío, "hermanito".-Le comento empujándolo a un pequeño espacio que estaba lleno de flores mientras lo seguía besando. Yoh quería por esta sola vez ser suyo y eso aria... Seria de él solo por una noche.  
  
El otro ya estaba encima montándolo se movía de arriba abajo asiendo fricción entre sus cuerpos, sus labios bajaron por su cuerpo un poco mas claro que el de él, le beso el hombro rompiendo la playera en el trayecto.  
  
-.Ah, oye eres algo salvaje, sabes?.-obtuvo como reclamo el mayor.  
  
-.Esto no es nada.  
  
Sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que matan de tan condenadamente guapo que se podía ver así (*-*) le volvió a besas los labios mordiéndoselos en el proceso, Yoh solo se arqueo ante tal osadía de su contra parte, eso si que era doloroso pero al mismo tiempo era grandioso. Sentir sus labios recorrer su cuerpo.  
  
Hoa lo besaba, mordía, succionaba y lamía esa piel un poco mas clara que la suya, la luz de la luna recorrer ese cuerpo asiéndolo brillar por el reflejo de su saliva secándose, todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Su hermano se empezó a revolcar debajo de el cuando Yoh le levanto la capa y paso sus frías -por el clima- manos encima de su pecho bajándolas poco a poco, primero por sus pezones los que acaricio eh hizo que se pusieran duros y firmes, luego bajo con movimientos suaves y cariñosos asía su ombligo lo rodeo con un solo dedo mientras su otra mano solo estaba depositada en el pecho de Hao, a tal cosa Hao solo pudo dejar de besar a su gemelo para revolcarse entre tales carisias, que osadía tan grande cometía su gemelo al hacer que el gran Hao se revolcara de tal manera.  
  
Yoh lo jalo así el para poder besarlo de nuevo, ahora era él, el que tenia el control, Hao se desesperaba de tal forma al ser el sumiso por un tiempo ya no aguanto mas y se separo de su otra mitad, lo siguió besando, en un rápido movimiento, cambiaron posiciones asiendo que el quedara abajo de Yoh es cierto que esa es la forma como el no se podía mover pero también es cierto que con esa posición Yoh no se daba cuenta de las manos traviesas de su gemelo.  
  
Cuando Yoh se dio cuenta Hao ya tenia una mano en su entrepierna masturbándolo y masajeándolo, se arqueo lo mas que pudo para quedar solo sostenido por el poseedor de el espíritu de fuego de las caderas... Cuando le había desabotonado el pantalón? como es que no se dio cuenta?. Esas eran algunas preguntas que se asía el menor de los Asakuras.  
  
Lo masturbo sin parar, estaba sentado encima de las flores con su Hermano encima de sus piernas sentado sobre su entrepierna, ocasionando fricción al momento de moverse desesperado por las sensaciones que Hao le causaba, este por lo tanto sentía como algo entre sus piernas crecía y crecía.  
  
-.Ah... Hao.-Un pequeño desliz al dejas salir el nombre que tanto le gustaba de su boca, fue lo que se escucho.  
  
Esto para el mencionado significaba que su otra mitad ya no aguantaría más, le faltaba poco para llegar a lo que él más quería que sucediera.  
  
-.OH... Yoh.  
  
Hao sintió que su mano recibía un liquido viscoso y calido que brillaba con la luz de la luna, cuando el liquido emano completamente entre ambos chicos bañándoles pecho y caderas, Hao le lamió la mano llena de este liquido y no haberle bastado con eso se lamió sus labios, quería mas, eso es seguro.  
  
Yoh sonrió al ver el descaro de su Hermano mayor, le encantaba que se comportara así, siempre le gusto.  
  
-.Te gusto?.-  
  
-.Mmm... No, se, creo que quiero mas.-Contesto algo agitado por lo sucedido.  
  
-.Esa era la respuesta que buscaba, no creerás que eso era todo, verdad?.- Con su sonrisa traviesa (y que amo *-*) le dijo.  
  
-.Eso espero.-Lo beso de nuevo para dejarse llevar por el mayor. Este lo puso debajo de el dejándole descansar mientras el se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa (acuérdense que todavía tenia algo encima o mejor dicho todo u_u). Sin perder tiempo se acerco a sus labios solo para sentir de nuevo ese intoxicante sabor a canela y leche algo que le gustaba mucho de su "querido" hermanito, lo beso con demasiada pasión y al mismo tiempo con algo distinto, algo que todavía no podía distinguirse, tal vez sea el hecho de que así como Yoh no quería aceptar al principio que es lo que le asía falta cada noche, igual el no quería aceptarlo, algo, si, algo, pero que algo?. Siguió besándolo olvidándose de esa pregunta por el momento... Le gustaba el hecho de que su otra mitad lo dejaba jugar con su legua y también el hecho de que lo iba a dejar hacerlo suyo.  
  
Bajo poco a poco a través de él cuerpo algo pálido de Yoh, beso su cuello mordisqueando en alguna que otra ocasión, su pecho en donde se quedo a jugar con sus pezones rígidos besándolos y lamiéndolos, por su ombligo rodeándolo con su lengua largo rato y con cada esto a Yoh se le iba un gemido reprimido... Entonces Hao termino de quitarle el pantalón se ruborizo, de nuevo, al ver a su gemelo completamente desnudo y excitado, regreso a sus labio para darle un beso como signo de pregunta acerca de lo que pasaría después, este le correspondió el beso dando a entender la respuesta.  
  
Hao abrió las piernas de Yoh, sintiendo éste un intruso dentro suyo, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que paso ya que el dueño de el espíritu de fuego lo agarro de sorpresa mientras lo besaba.  
  
Se movió en forma de reproche ya que en verdad le causaba un poco de molestia la intromisión de algo diferente en su cuerpo, pero pronto paso ya que el hermano mayor nunca dejo de besarlo y masturbarlo -con la otra mano- entonces introdujo un segundo y luego un tercer dedo asiéndolo que su sangre hierva ante tal excitación, no lo pensó mucho, ya que se apoyo en sus piernas, lo jalo mas asía el, lo levanto de las caderas con la mano que YA había liberado, mientras la otra todavía seguía con su tarea, ahora un poco mas lento... Lo penetro lento, suave, delicadamente y con ese algo que todavía no savia que era (y que creo que ustedes ya sabrán ¬__¬ vamos es fácil...).  
  
Yoh dejo escapar de sus labios un sonido ronco y agudo... El sentir dentro suyo a Hao le dolió al principio y mucho, aun que sabia que era pasajero y lo estaba comprobando ya que en un momento dejo escapar otro sonido ronco y agudo que ya no significaba dolor si no que ahora era placer lo que reflejaba en estos momentos... Comenzó a moverse al ritmo que imponía su gemelo, un movimiento de arriba y abajo... Masturbarlo así con ese movimiento, besarlo con una pasión tan condenadamente ardiente era algo de lo que Hao no se cohibía... Le encantaba escuchar sus gemidos revueltos con los de su gemelo menor... Sentirlo como se le estaba entregando en ese momento, sentirlo vibrar entre sus brazos.  
  
En un momento lo sintió templar...  
  
-.Que... te... pasa...?.- Pregunto el mayor de los Asadura con mucho esfuerzo le costaba trabajo soltar cada palabra.  
  
-.No... Es... nada... ah...- Respondió entre jadeos Yoh. Le clavo las uñas en la espalda al jalarlo hacia el y abrazarlo para susurrarle al oído su respuesta.  
  
Hao se arqueo al sentir esto, hasta el se extraño de tan flexible que podía ser.  
  
Siguieron así durante un rato más entre jadeos, empujones de parte de él muchacho de cabello largo, besos, carisias y una que otra mordida de parte de Yoh... hasta que empezaron a sentir pequeñas descargas recorrer todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, empezaron a sentir convulsiones al unísono... El clímax estaba cerca... Las convulsiones se hicieron cada vez mas fuerte con cada embestida hasta llegar al punto en el que cada uno llego a su respectivo orgasmo simultáneamente, Hao se derramo dentro de Yoh mientras el lo hacia entre los dos manchando su vientre con un liquido aperlado.  
  
Yoh sintió a Hao dejarse caer en su pecho sin salir de el todavía, se besaron de nuevo con ternura... A pesar de estar cansado Hao no dejaba de ser travieso ya que entre beso y beso le mordía el labio inferior a Yoh.  
  
-Oye eres muy travieso, sabias?  
  
-.Creí que nunca lo sabrías.- le dijo con una sonrisa aun mas traviesa.  
  
-Sabes, ya se que es lo que me hacia falta y lo que me ase falta.-Dijo el Asakura menor.  
  
-.Ah si? y que es?  
  
-.Tu, tu eres lo que siempre me ara falta aun después de que tengamos que pelear.-Dijo entre sueños Yoh.  
  
Hao suspiro, salio de Yoh y se acostó a lado suyo para luego abrasarlo y besarle los cabellos.  
  
-.Yo también ya se que es ese algo que sentía, ese algo se llama... amor... mi otra mitad, te amo.-Dijo después de que el chico de los audífonos se durmió o por lo menos, después de que aparento dormirse.  
  
Hao ya estaba profundamente dormido y cansado, después de todo el pequeño "ejercicio" que acaba de tener, no fue tan "pequeño".  
  
-.Yo también Hao a un que lamentare tener que pelear contigo.-Dijo entre sueños Yoh con una lagrima en su mejilla derecha.  
  
Yoh por fin descubrió que era lo que le asía falta por las noches, esas noches en las que no podía dormir, esas noches en las que necesitaba a su otra mitad la que tanto le asía falta, por esta noche en mucho tiempo durmió bien ya que por fin ya no le asía falta nada mas, ya no se sentía solo por las noches y por fin en una solo noche se entrego a el, por una sola noche fueron uno solo tan y como debería ser, como debió ser, el ser uno solo fue lo mas maravilloso, aun que eso solo fue por una noche.  
  
Hao descubrió que era ese algo que sentía en su corazón, ese algo que al igual que el menor no sabia que era, ahora ya sabia que ese algo era, amor asía su otra mitad y se sentía bien por que por fin lo pudo tener, por fin su otra mitad fue suyo, por fin le demostró cuanto lo amaba.  
  
Se durmieron un rato para despertar en la mañana como si nada de eso hubiera pasado y seguir con lo que debía cada uno... Hao tener a su otra mitad e Yoh detener a este.  
  
Pero por un momento los dos descubrieron que era ese algo que cada uno desconocía.  
  
Y por una vez fueron uno.  
  
............  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
N/A: Huí pero que cursi u_u y simple, lo siento, demo, no se me ocurrió nada mejor, creo que mi inspiración se esta yendo... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... auxilio!!!!!... YA NO TENGO IDEAS... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!... eje... n_nU mejor me calmo no?... u_u exagere ajajajaja XD.  
  
Lo siento pero ando muy contenta ya viene mi cumple años, como dice arriba y estoy bien feliz, o sea no todos los días se cumple la mayoría de edad o si? o.O ajajajajajajajajajaj XD lo dudo...  
  
Esta viñeta la subí exactamente por eso, por mi cumple años, es un regalo de mi para mi XD que chistoso se oye ajajajajajaja XD.  
  
Tenia pensado hacer un Hao/Anna por que es el que mas me pidieron, demo, es mi cumple años y es un pequeño lujo que me estoy dando, demo, ya esta casi listo el capi que sigue que ese si es de ese pareja, además yo amo esta pareja tanto como amo a mi Horo Horito y Ren y pues me cumplí mi deseo XD.  
  
Espero que les guste por que neta me dio mucho trabajo hacerlo me llevo mas de una semana y eso si que es mucho. u_u Nunca me tardo tanto... u_u  
  
Esto esta situado en el torneo, demo, es antes de que Hao peleé contra Yoh y se coma su alma u_u así que como sabrán no tienen ni 15 años siquiera, demo, me vale un comino si me dicen hentai o algo así ajajaja XD.  
  
Bien nos vemos en la próxima viñeta que será lo mas pronto posible, si me dan ideas me apuro mas, lo juro, manden REVIEW'S QUIERO REVIEW'S denme gusto por mi cumple es el 11 de abril y quiero review's.  
  
Saludos a: TSUKAYAMA por su review (amiga como vez ya estoy mejor XD gracias por todo y lo siento pero no pude hacer cualquier otro menos un Hao/Yoh u_u es por eso de mi cumple años, pero el siguiente te gustara n_n gracias por tu review y espero y te guste esta viñeta n_n), naoko lizi kinomoto (lo siento pero no pude cumplir tu deseo, demo espero te guste esta viñeta n_n y gracias pro el review) a Emmyk ( lo siento pero por lo menos este capi no será lo que tu querías, demo espero y te guste la viñeta gracias por tu review ^_^) Mitosam Zoldick (a ti si te gustara esta pareja espero te guste esta viñeta n_n). WOW 4 review's son muchos para una viñeta.  
  
GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....  
  
Y bueno ya me voy por que esta empezando shaman king y Hao ya se comió el alma de Yoh y Anna esta destrozada y a mi Ren esta que se lo lleva la tostada y bueno eso es triste y quiero llorar. A demas amo ese capitulo y el que sigue XD nos leemos en el próximo.  
  
Y degen REVIEW'S!!!.  
  
By Aome. 


End file.
